Harry Potter and the Twilight Alliance HIATUS
by BuecherFreak.Catinca
Summary: Voldemort has risen again and Dumbledore wants to enlist the Cullen clan's help at Hogwarts so that Carlisle can study the wizards. When the Cullen teenagers enter the school chaos is guaranteed. All characters belong to either JK Rowling or S. Meyers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Had he really done the right thing?" Dumbledore absentmindedly reached into the bag of sweets again, which had been provided by the airline for first class passengers. Those licorice cats were definitely something they should stock in the magic world as well – much less trouble than hunting after ##. The comfort one could enjoy travelling like a muggle was quite extraordinary, too, plus going to the International Wizards' History Conference incognito had been the only choice after the Dark Lord had returned and you couldn't be sure anymore about who was supporting him and watching the normal wizard travel channels.

Obviously the greatest wizard of his time and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had not gone attended the rather nerdy conference to exchange views about what exactly had set off the 12th century goblin-troll war that had resulted in the unfortunate execution by frying pan of the troll chieftain Gargle on the wall of the city of Lower Nettleton. Dumbledore's reasons for travelling to Salem/Massachusetts had been rather grim. After the Voldemort's reappearance and the Ministry of Magic's criminally ignorant attitude to it, stealthy measures were what was required. Not everybody in the re-awakened Order of the Phoenix had agreed with him that international cooperation was needed. There were those confident (why Dumbledore could not have said, looking back on the disastrous first war against Voldemort) that a British problem could only be solved by British wizards, but Dumbledore had gone ahead anyway. He had wanted to confer with the American side on how to deal with the situation, and knowing that the American Minister of Magic's wife was one of the foremost witches in the American Historical Association, he had gone to Salem. Unfortunately Philomena Newteye-Johnson had been struck down by an accident (distracted by the discovery of a new account of the Salem trial she had forgotten to summon back the library ladder which she had used to get to the top shelves) and could not attend at all.

So Dumbledore had wandered around the conference lost – bored by the lectures, and thus had run into this strange other person who seemed equally bored and lost. The collision had ended by Dumbledore bumping of his opposite and hitting his backside hard on the floor of the entrance hall. Embarrassed, he had apologised profusely to the young blond man, who looked not a day older than 23, wondering why that slight man could cause a serious wizard like him to hit the floor. Those American wizards definitely did too much fitness training.

To his surprise the young man answered his apology in the most beautiful British English he had heard since leaving Hogwarts, helping him up and introduced himself as Dr. Carlisle Cullen, M.D.

Still stunned out of his good manners Dumbledore blurted out. "If you're a medical doctor, what are you doing here then? The International Healers' Conference is supposed to take place in Boston in two weeks."

A look of utter disappointment came into the young man's eyes. "I knew, this was the wrong event," he muttered in such a deject voice that Dumbledore found himself comforting him. "There, there, I don't think the lectures will be much more interesting at that event. My nurse never goes if she can avoid it, and I would trust Poppy Pomfrey's judgement very far. My name is Albus Dumbledore by the way." He held out a hand, noticing two things as he did so: the young man had obviously gate-crashed the Wizards' Conference (otherwise he would have know Dumbledore on sight – what child who grew up in the wizarding world did not?). Second – even though Dumbledore was becoming more and more convinced by the minute that Carlisle was not a human at all – he was intrigued, but not threatened, and when Carlisle had admitted to being a vampire and explained about his family's lifestyle – Dumbledore was not surprised at all. He had heard rumours about that family for years, and at the back of his mind a plan was forming, which meant something good at least could come out of this wasted journey after all.

The two men had spent the next two hours talking animatedly, agreeing to have dinner together. In the early hours they had come up with a plan that suited both: Dumbledore agreed to take in the Cullen clan (details would have to be decided later), so that Carlisle could study wizard nature (DNA etc.) in exchange for the Cullens' special gift in the fight against Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_WOW! 31 readers just for chapter one! Amazing! Please don't forget to leave your opinion. If you like our writing, you might want to check out my original story on fictionpress:_ .com/s/2870914/1/

Chapter 2

Carlisle was under stress while driving back to the Cullens' New Hampshire residence: he had to come up with an idea of how to sell the plan of going to Hogwarts to his family before he was back (and Edward could read his thoughts, thus tell everybody about it himself) without taking a firm decision (and Alice seeing it and its consequences). In fact, he was so deep in thought that he managed to acquire his first speeding ticket – certainly a record for a vampire.

However, by the time he pulled into the driveway, he had found a tactic. Before anything could happen, he dashed into the house at vampire speed and called everybody together for a family conference.

Edward took one look at him, his brows knitting together in wonder, then: "No, you can't be serious!"

"But…"

"Yes", squeaked Alice, "wonderful! We're all going to like it!"

At that moment a growl could be heard from Emmett's direction. "Don't. Do. This. Again!"

Rosalie looked merely suspicious, while Esme was still occupied with welcoming her husband back home.

"He wants us to go to school again, doesn't he?" Rosalie asked Edward in a slightly bored tone. Her brother nodded with a suffering expression.

"Surprise, surprise", Emmett grumbled.

"But it's different, it's going to be wonderful", Alice was still euphoric.

"Not to put a damper in your joy, but what about letting Carlisle tell the rest of us what he has planned, so we can all come to a decision." Jasper – as always – was the rational one.

Carlisle nodded thanks to his newest son and started to explain the idea that Dumbledore and he had worked out.

"You want us to go to a school for the Dark Arts?" Emmett looked deeply confused. "That might be fun."

Carlisle took a deep breath. "No, the Dark Arts is what Dumbledore and his school fight against," he explained patiently. "Besides, do you really think someone like this Voldemort will restrict himself to England? What if he gets the idea of international cooperation as well and starts recruiting people like us?"

Jasper nodded. "Mm, I think Caius would certainly be open to a course of fighting against humans, especially if that means getting more power."

"And we can't leave that poor boy with all the responsibility, he's only fifteen and has lost both his parents after all." Esme's mothering instinct was reliable as always.

"He's a celebrity", Rose scoffed, "probably spoilt and arrogant, too." She flicked an imaginary spot from her perfectly manicured nails.

"What about taking a vote on the whole thing?" Edward suggested confidently.

"Wait", Emmett stopped him. "I want to know what exactly I'm voting on – in English, not scientific gobbledegook."

"Ok, what Dumbledore and I thought, was that Jasper, Edward, Alice and you could attend the school as seniors, making use of your gifts to protect the students, while I sort of do an internship at their hospital wing to study their nature and gifts."

"What about us?" Rosalie asked at once.

"Well I thought that as you dislike being a student so much, you could be our liaison to Dumbledore as his secretary while Esme could do what she does best, i.e., take care of the students as a matron or something similar."

While Rosalie was still puffing her cheeks to come up with a suitable retort, Edward stepped in. "This is all very nice… but you have realised we are no wizards, and if this Dumbledore is as good as you say, I don't think we can fool him."

"You won't have to, we worked it all out: You will go to those courses, where immediate spellwork is not necessary like Care of Magical Creatures…"

"Cool!" Emmett.

"… Herbology, Divination…"

"Yes!" Alice was jumping up and down.

"… History of Magic and Potions. Can we come to a vote now?"

"Yes", Alice. "When are we going?" She looked to the stairs, ready to run up and pack.

"Hell yes, magical creatures, wrestling dark wizards – definitely more interesting than Lit 101 for the 47th time." Emmett.

"Carlisle", Edward pleaded, nodding in Jasper's direction slightly, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

Jasper shot his brother a dark look and said. "I'm all for it, fighting this Voldemort can't be harder than vampire wars." His look also told Edward that he regarded him as a slightly naive and childish boy compared to him, the war leader.

"If I don't have to go to school, I'm for it." Rosalie threw back her blond hair, thinking about the opportunity of for once not being outshone academically by Edward.

"I'm looking forward to taking care of so many children, and I could even cook for them" Esme was on cloud nine.

"It appears I'm outnumbered", Edward grumbled in an ominous 'you will all regret this'-tone.

So the decision was taken and the Cullens spent the next week in a British country hotel, reading up on four years worth of school subjects in order to be able to blend in with Hogwarts fifth years. Carlisle dashed back and forth to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters to confer with Dumbledore, while Esme buried herself in cookbooks and a whole year of Witches Weekly. Rosalie had taken over the study of the Daily Prophet to keep everybody informed on current events.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _yes, yes, we know we took a bit longer this time… but the younger writer was busy at school, the older with her other story (link below). So: here goes!_

Ch.3

One day towards the end of August Carlisle and Esme had been out hunting. When they came back, a heated discussion was going on in the living room.

"I said, nothing with feathers!" Rosalie.

"No idea what you're talking about", Jasper sounding clueless.

Edward acted as the interpreter, sounding as if he was at the end of his tether. "She thinks you brought the bird in and messed up the living room."

"Why the hell would I do something like that?" Jasper looked completely dumbfounded, but from his expression it was clear to Carlisle that his patience with Rosalie was wearing thin. Alice must have guessed the same, because she was already close to her husband, trying to calm him down.

Edward went on nonetheless. "Because she is still convinced that it was you who brought in the pesky squirrel last week and are set on destroying her last days in peace here."

"Eh, Rose…" Emmett said deeply embarrassed. "The squirrel… eh… that was me, I wanted a snack for watching the soccer game, and as for the bird…"

("That's why he was so eager to help cleaning up", Alice whispered to Edward, who nodded grinning widely.")

"If you start eating birds, you can forget about sharing a room with me!" Rosalie hissed.

"Let me finish for once", Emmett exploded. "If I could have gotten a word in there somewhere, this whole discussion might have been finished ages ago."

Now he had everybody's full attention.

"Oh", surprised. "Ok, it was flying against the window, and when I opened that, the stupid owl thing flew in. I tried everything I could think of to get it out again, but it wouldn't budge. In the end, it even tried to bite me, so I… slapped it."

Jasper and Carlisle stifled a laugh.

"Oh dear", Edward said. "Didn't you read that book?"

"Which one? I've been doing nothin' but readin', I've been reading so much it feels my head is turning into paper any minute", Emmett grumbled.

"Well, you don't seem to have remembered a lot. Wizards use owls for mail. You may just have killed Dumbledore's messenger." Jasper answered. "Now what?" He looked to Carlisle who was scratching his chin.

"The poor bird", Esme commiserated, and bent down to retrieve what Emmett had left over. "Oh, there was something attached to its leg." She gave a small roll of parchment to her husband who read it frowning.

"It looks as if there is an emergency. I don't understand all the implications yet, but apparently Harry Potter has done magic and is in some kind of trouble. Dumbledore wants us at the headquarter for a strategic session."

"A strategic session because a teenager is in trouble?" Rosalie was stunned. "How bad is it? Did he kill anyone?"

"I'm not sure about what's going on either, and I don't think it's a good idea if we turn up at their doorstep in full force, they might be intimidated by that, but…"

"Let me come", Alice squeaked. "I bet they're planning how to get Harry out of trouble, and if I come I could tell them if it will work."

"Yes, you're right", Carlisle agreed, "I'd also like Jasper along if you don't mind?" He turned to the tall blonde vampire, who nodded interestedly at once." Esme prodded him. "Ah yes, and Edward too, so we know what they're thinking."

"You think they could be dangerous? To us?" Edward was surprised. Then he remembered that Carlisle had been blocking his thoughts sometimes when he returned from London.

"They are quite… powerful, you see, and Esme is worried." He turned to Emmett. "If we're not back by midnight, you go to my room and read the note on the table. The address in London will be on it, that's where we're going."

Emmett nodded and the delegation left for London in Carlisle's rent car with Edward at the wheel.

"Left! Left, damnit!" Jasper kept repeating. "Left, you bobble-head idiot!"

"If you bothered to look out the window, you would see that there is not one left turning in sight", his brother told him arrogantly and continued on his way down the quiet country road.

Jasper sighed. "If you bothered to pay attention, you would have realised you're in England where people – and vampires – drive on the left side of the… aaahhh! Edward!"

"Oh, sorry, never mind", Edward replied coolly after the close collision with a lorry going round the roundabout the right way, i.e. coming at them. "I've never had an accident."

For the umpteenth time Carlisle wondered if he really had done the right thing. Well, there was no going back now.

On a slightly more serious note: check out my London Vampire Mystery at .com/s/2870914/1


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Catinca says: REVIEW!

Stefi says: check out my other stories on .com/s/2874037/1/

Ch4

When the vampires arrived at Grimauld Place, everybody was looking around interestedly: what would the headquarters of a Wizard guerrilla look like?

"Eh, Carlisle?" Edward wondered. "Which one is it?"

Carlisle walked up to the wrought iron fence between two houses and said. "This one!"

The other's eyes almost popped when another building showed up between the houses they had seen before. When the gap had fully closed, Carlisle walked up to the door quickly – the others followed at vampire speed – and knocked.

The door was opened by a plump kindly looking red-haired woman with an apron, holding a broom. "Ah, Dumbledore is waiting for you, come on in."

"Thank you", Carlisle said. Then – to be polite – he added. "Have you also just arrived?"

Molly Weasley looked surprised, then she followed his eyes and started to laugh. "No, I'm housecleaning, this place is… it hasn't been lived in for a while, you know and…"

While Alice was still frowning at Mrs Weasley's fashion-style, the others had their hands shaken already by Dumbledore, who seemed to be as nervous as Carlisle.

"Ah, excellent, excellent, jolly good show, come on down to the kitchen – it's the only inhabitable place here, and we're going to have dinner soon… eh, sorry, anyway." He led the way down a very dark set of stairs. "Be careful with the steps!" he managed to say before Carlisle went tumbling down and Edward hissed. Jasper had caught something which he held up against the wall.

"Let me …" a croaking voice said, then there was a flash and where Jasper had been was a striped cat which started running circles at high speed mewling miserably.

"Thanks, Alastor", the released witch said without ruffling a purple hair and smiled to a grey-haired wizard with a scarred face and a raised wand.

"Talk about overreacting", Sirius drawled in an amused tone. "What about letting our guest at least arrive in the kitchen." He flicked his wand and Jasper was back to his old self, still spinning on the spot. "Tonks, you shouldn't go to sleep on the stairs."

"Try being on night shift, will you?" The witch grumbled at the handsome dark-haired wizard.

Alice gave her an admiring look: "That hair colour is just … awesome! Where did you get it?"

"I make it myself", Tonks answered surprised. "I like your hair, too." She squeezed up her face and had Alice's haircut with her old colour.

"Wow, that's just …great", Alice was almost speechless. "I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Jasper was still a bit disgruntled and checked out his surroundings with wary eyes. Then he whispered to Edward. "Like newborns, don't let them get their hands free whatever you do."

Edward nodded grimly.

Carlisle had gotten back to his feet and was following Dumbledore around the room who had started introducing everyone, starting with the wizard who had transfigured Jasper. "This is one of our most valuable members, Alastor Moody, former auror, you know, I told you, dark wizard hunter, and generally a very nice man."

Carlisle smiled warily and shook Moody's hand. When his gaze drifted up to the former auror's eye, he became very interested. "Is that a prosthetic? Could I get a closer look at that?" He asked enthusiastically.

Moody answered the question with a dark look. "You can try if you dare."

Carlisle was apologetic at once. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude or imply anything … improper, it's just so fascinating for me as a doctor."

"Doctor?" Lupin repeated sarcastically.

"Yes, Remus, I told you, you should remember that. This is Remus Lupin, who is very skilled in fighting against the dark arts and will be returning to Hogwarts with us as a teacher again this year."

"Hello", Lupin said reservedly, not holding out a hand to Carlisle and the others who had joined the round. When Edward's nostrils flared near him, he reminded Dumbledore. "I do hope you have not forgotten what I told you when you suggested this idea. It is not without reason they are regarded as dangerous."

A roar of laughter went up at that sentence, and Severus Snape, a tall black-haired wizard who was next in line, added cynically. "Well they are not in Newt Scamander's Book, at least, where you made it." Under his breath he mumbled, "Though they look about as dangerous as you do, which isn't saying a lot at the moment."

"Remus, please, you of all people should know that you should judge people for their character not their condition", Dumbledore pleaded and Remus held out his hand suspiciously to have it shaken heartily by Carlisle.

When they came to Sirius, the Cullens looked up, and Carlisle's eyes lit up with interest again. "A shapeshifter, I believe? I heard about that but in my 400 years I've never met one yet."

Sirius shook his hand and laughed. "Sirius Black, wizard on the run, this is my house you're staying in. But I have to disappoint you again, I'm afraid, only an animagus."

"He can change into an animal, a dog", Edward said. Sirius looked up surprised, and Edward smiled back enigmatically.

"Like Jasper just now?" Alice asked. Her husband rolled his eyes. They were never going to let him forget that, it seemed.

"No, that was transfiguration", Edward had studied all the books, and turned to his family. "Please, they think we think them animals in the zoo, could we get on with whatever we have to do?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "You're the mind-reader then, and this young lady is the prophetess. That leaves this tall young man as the empath. Very good! Right, the last person here is Arthur Weasly who works in the Ministry of Magic too. He and his wife – whom you met at the door – were in the first Order of the Phoenix as well. You literally fell over Tonks, who is an auror and that – I believe it's it." He pointed to the benched at the long table in the dimly lit room, and the Cullens sat down with the wizards. "We really should get down to business."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__** This is a longer chapter, so we took a little longer too. And – as always – review! My mother has uploaded her own ff now, here's the link: **_.net/s/6582050/1/ _**(the name is an accident… I'll change it…)**_

CH5

"Right", Carlisle said, "You sent a message that there was some sort of emergency concerning Harry Potter. How can we help?"

"Well", Dumbledore started but Sirius interrupted him at once. "Those scumbags at the Ministry are completely messing up the whole thing!"

"Not helpful", Snape, sarcastically. "Let Dumbledore speak!" He nodded to the headmaster who continued. "Well, yes, em, someone sent Dementors to Little Whinging and Harry had to conjure up a Patronus which he isn't supposed to do; neither is he supposed to know how to do that, so…"

Arthur Weasley cleared his throat, looking at the Order's guests pointedly. Their faces all looked like question marks personified.

Edward turned to Carlisle and translated: "Some kind of weird skeleton ghosts scared the teenagers and Harry shot a silver stag at them."

"Now I understand completely", Jasper sneered and turned to the wizard. "What are you talking about?"

"Dementors are horrible creatures who exist for the sole purpose of sucking anything positive from the souls they affect. If they get to close to you they can suck your soul out of your body. They are used to guard the prisoners at the island of Askaban. The only thing that helps against them is the Patronus charm, something quite complicated. I taught Harry how to use it in his third year. He is quite gifted, you know." Lupin finished what was an unusually long speech for him.

"Quite", Dumbledore agreed. "And now the Ministry are attempting to throw him out of Hogwarts for it."

Edward frowned. "Why would they want to do that to the chosen one and a good student too?"

"There is this silly rule that underage wizards are not allowed to perform magic", Sirius said.

Moody added. "…unless they're in danger of their lives."

Jasper blinked. "But the way you describe those things, he must have been."

"Yes", Dumbledore agreed, "but there are those in the Ministry who wish my power diminished and who want to turn a blind eye to the rising power of Voldemort. Now, what we have to do…"

"…is to get the boy out of their clutches and make sure he goes back to school where he could be reasonably safe. And of course stop the Ministry from making an example of him." Jasper nodded. "Alice?"

His wife nodded. "If you could think of ways to do so, I could tell you if they will work."

"That would definitely be a new luxury", Moody said thoughtfully, scratching what was left of his nose.

"That won't work", Alice told him.

"What did he think of?" Snape asked.

"He wanted to divert the floo-powder network, if there is such a thing", Edward answered.

"Yes, there is", Moody said slightly annoyed. This would take some getting used to.

"That could be an excellent idea", Alice beamed at Sirius. "And it would work."

Lupin groaned. "Great. Just how dangerous is it?"

"Not at all. He would just have to do what he does best."

"Getting in trouble?" Snape said in a bored tone.

"Using a broom", Sirius said.

"A broom? Against seriously bad-ass dark wizards and skeleton ghosts? Do you want to sweep them away?" Jasper asked. A couple of street-sweeping wizards appeared in Jasper's mind and Edward smiled.

"Not exactly", Dumbledore contradicted. "Alastor, do you think you could manage the logistics?"

"Piece of cake. We'll do it tonight. Kingsley is off duty, so he would also be in, that should do it."

"Wonderful, and I'll be at the trial to put a stop to this silly thing." Dumbledore concluded, smiling all around. "Doesn't that work excellent?"

"You know there are some serious risks in your plan, don't you? It might get really dangerous for the boy." Molly sounded concerned, which reminded Carlisle of Esme.

He tried to calm her down. "You can trust Alice, if she says it will work then it will. She has never been wrong in the past fifty years."

At that moment the lid of Molly's stew-pot started to rattle, and she dashed to the stove, telling Tonks to get the table ready. Tonks shrugged her shoulders and pushed Sirius to help too.

"Will you join us?" Sirius asked holding a couple of plates.

"No thank you", Carlisle declined politely and Edward cleared his throat pointedly.

Jasper had cornered Lupin: "I'm worried about these … Dementor things. Isn't it rather reckless to have the unreliable Ministry in charge of a potentially dangerous weapon? Couldn't we make sure that the Order controls them?"

A distasteful expression appeared on Lupin's haggard face. "I'd rather have nobody in charge of those evil creatures. If you ask me they could disappear from the face of the earth. Or you could ask Sirius, he has spent 12 years in their company." He turned away.

Jasper blinked and asked Sirius. "Can we destroy them?"

"If there is a possibility of that, we haven't found it yet. Dumbledore never liked them, he thinks like you do", Sirius smiled at the vampire, "and I'm quite sure that the idea has occurred to Voldemort, too. It's only a matter of time until he and his Deatheaters take over Askaban." He sounded really frustrated, and Carlisle wanted to comfort him. "Are you coming along to get Harry?"

This question made the tall black-haired wizard look even more pained. "I can't even leave the damn house. I'm on the run from the Ministry."

"It seems they are involved in a lot of things." Edward said.

"You have no idea", Snape said ominously.

Someone cleared his throat behind Carlisle. "Excuse me, did I understand you right that you're living in the Muggle world?"

"No, we're from America", Carlisle said rather irritated. "Though I'm from London originally."

Edward laughed. "He means the world of the non-magical people. Yes, we do, as much as possible. Why?"

"You see, I'm very interested in all the technical gadgets Muggles have developed through the years to ease their lives without the use of magic. I'm a collector. Unfortunately I don't always understand what they do. What I'd really like to know, is what this is for." He held up an ancient mobile phone the size of a brick.

"Ah", Edward said. "That's a cell, a real antique, c. 1990."

"A cell? Tonks' eyes almost popped. "It's rather small. How do you get your prisoners inside?"

Question marks all around.

"No, prisoners are not allowed to have them", Carlisle said frowning.

"Small?" Edward said, taking out his own mobile. "_This_ is small!"

"And who is in there? Your dinner?" Lupin asked horrified.

"Wait", Edward opened the little machine and checked the directory. "My mother, my sister, my other brother, of course, oh, and I've got an app of the NYSE on here." He showed Lupin the little screen display.

Lupin jumped back, raising his wand.

"Ah, you've got one of those little things too", Dumbledore came over. "I saw a lot of Muggles playing with these toys on the plane back from America, and a little boy showed me how to play a very interesting game on his. May I?" He held out a hand.

Edward looked at the white-haired wizard sceptically before handing over the phone. "Don't poke it with your… wand, will you?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I won't. Look", he told the others, "Muggles use these things to talk to other people, they are like…"

"Ah – it's a fellytone", Arthur nodded beaming.

"Kind of", Dumbledore snickered. "But without a cord, you see? That's why it is called mobile phone."

Carlisle breathed out. "OK, what do you use instead of these? Owls?"

"Sometimes, but we also have the floo-network, as you will see, and if you're advanced you can send a Patronus."

Jasper nodded. "These things seem to be quite useful."

"If you want to eat anything at all before getting Harry, you should sit down now before my stew is cooked out of existence", Molly said.

The Cullens took their cue and said goodbye.

Once the door of 12 Grimauld Place had closed behind the vampires, Dumbledore and Carlisle said in synch: "Now, didn't that go well?"

"Mm", was the answer they both got from their surrounding company.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Harry Potter – unfortunately **___

Ch 6

Five weeks later.

The wet English summer had turned into a glorious golden autumn. The new school year at Hogwarts was one week old, and the new arrivals from America were gathered together in their father's living room in the castle.

It was new moon thus the night was very dark, but that was no problem for their eyes.

"Could you please stop that?" Emmett asked Alice who was making the ornaments on Esme's coffee-table move.

"Why? It's so much fun!"

"Yes, clearing up the ink from those ridiculous inkpots you were juggling about on my desk yesterday was not, I can assure you", Rosalie said sourly. "And why can you do that anyway?"

"No idea, I just went into Ollivander's for my wand – unlike you cheapskates who cut twigs of trees and whittled them, and it turns out I'm a witch!"

Edward grinned. "I could have told you that before!"

"You're just jealous!" His sister retorted.

Edward took her wand away at lightning speed. "Let me try!" He waved it about and said the first spell he remembered from the books he had read. "Wingardium leviosa!"

"Brilliant!" Jasper said from his new place under the ceiling. "Can you let me down again?"

"Eh…"

"What?" Rather impatiently in a Texan accent. Jasper's head was scraping the stone ceiling.

Edward turned to Alice in help. She shrugged.

"Sorry", Edward said after dropping the wand the same time that Jasper dropped from above. Then he looked excited. "I have to go to Ollivander's too to get my own!"

"Can't you order it online?" Rosalie asked. "Ah, no, you can't." She kicked the chair. "Why in Merlin's name does nothing work here? Can you believe that I tried cancelling my monthly manicure by texting, and the damn thing could not find a net? I'm digitalising Dumbledore's correspondence, but the mail-programme won't work. It's so… unorganised and medieval, you wouldn't believe what I found."

Edward gave her a pitying look. "If you had read "Hogwarts – a History" you would have known that already. There is so much magic energy at Hogwarts that it wreaks havoc with electricity in general, hence no iPods in class and…"

Jasper raised his eye-brows and pointed Emmett to the chess-board and started setting up the pieces.

"Ouch!" Emmett said when a knight bit him in the finger. He frowned at the pieces. "Where did you get that?"

"Alice gave it to me. That red-head Ron has one like it."

Alice was eager to change the topic as well. "Eh, Carlisle, would it be possible at all to have Jazz transferred to another house?"

"Why?" Edward interrupted himself. "So that you can cuddle? I'm sure that the school rules don't allow that."

"No", came Jasper's acidic reply from the chess-board. "I can't stand suffering the Edward fan-club I-III in Slytherin any longer. You can't believe what hits me every time I enter the common room after you've just left."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore", Carlisle said. "I have to see him anyway about this strange disorder of the nervous system that seems to affect fourth years in …" He went on in a monologue dense with scientific language for five minutes, then Esme said. "That's lovely, darling, could you hold the wool for me for a second?"

"What on earth are you knitting?" Alice asked, having only just now seen the pile of knitting near her mother.

"Jumpers for the house-elves. It's a disgrace they have to wear these thin dishtowels all the time. By the way, have you heard of that interesting organisation called SPEW?"

Emmett guffawed. "The what?"

"The latest fad of that annoying girl who keeps hogging all the library books, the know-it-all brunette from Gryffindor", Edward groaned.

"Yes, Hermione Granger", Esme said. "Such a nice girl! And so conscientious!"

"But no fashion sense whatsoever", Alice added, a caricature of Hermione with wild hair, bent sideways from carrying her overflowing book bag as usual appeared in her mind.

"It's called school uniform", Edward said ironically.

"What I really like about this place is all this Care of Magical Creatures stuff. The lessons are funny, Hagrid's a great guy, and I think if I pester him some more, he might just get one of those highly illegal dragon eggs!"

Jasper nodded enthusiastically. "He said that they train them in Romania, so if we did that… they would be an excellent strategic advantage against Voldemort."

"Leave the poor man alone, Em", Rosalie said at the same time that Alice squeaked, "No, Jazz, you'll get burned."

"You leave Hagrid alone", Edward told his blond sister.

"I'm not doing a thing!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder seductively.

"The poor man is drooling over you, as are most students. There is no need to encourage them!"

Emmett laughed good-naturedly, and Jasper asked. "What do you think of the other teachers? Are they all reliable? We should not forget why we're here after all." He got a notebook out of his pockets and referred to it while counting off the teachers' names one by one, concluding with. "So far I have not found any traces of disloyalty or treason in any of the Hogwarts teachers. I have my reservations about Snape and Lupin, but as they are members of the order, that's neither here nor there and might be due to personal prejudice."

"What about that odious caretaker with the shampoo phobia?" Asked Rosalie.

"Filch? He's a squib – whatever that is", Edward said.

"That's someone from a wizard family who shows no talent for magic", Carlisle said. "I was worried about him too, but Poppy Pomfrey has assured me that he is much too caught up in all his petty grudges about the wizards to join an anti-Muggle crusade, and I agree with her. I treated him for corns this week and he got a lot off his chest. Apparently there is some kind of magical disease called Weasleytwins that he has caught…"

Emmett burst out laughing. "That's no disease. The Weasley twins are in our year, never met any nicer guys in my life. Great sense of humour, they have!"

**A/N:**_**OK, guys, we know we took a long time updating, but we've been busy with other things – such as celebrating New Year's…**_

_**The next chapter will show what Harry and the other Gryffindors think of the Cullens.**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__** HP and Twilight belong to JKR and SM respectively – we're just having fun with them!**_

Ch7

A few hours earlier a heated discussion had been going on in the Gryffindor common-room.

"I tell you there is something odd about those Cullens", Hermione repeated for the fifth time.

"Oh come on Hermione, just because a boy reads that doesn't make him a mutant", Ron wanted to go to bed. As an afterthought he added: "Though this Edward bloke certainly looks like one."

Seamus imitated a swooning girl. "OH… but he's soooo handsome!"

Harry fell over laughing, while Ron started ranting: "I'm sure he's using some kind of potion, if it were only the Slytherin girls, I wouldn't mind, but the virus is spreading around Hogwarts."

"You do know it might be …his looks…charm… polite behaviour?" Hermione commented Ron's jealousy.

"Na, he's just an arrogant snot." Ron said and Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, for once you're in complete agreement with Malfoy there. No, what I meant was something completely different: Have you ever seen them eat anything? And to come to Hogwarts so late in their school life. And they're all so pale…"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked alarmed. For the first time since the beginning of the holidays he had had a relaxing week (Dumbledore had got him out of the Ministry's clutches about the Patronus charm, but he was still uneasy, not knowing what Voldemort was up to), and now Hermione was adding more mystery to his already overfull plate. "I certainly agree with you about them not being normal, but if Dumbledore's ok with them studying here, it should be alright."

"Yes", Ron said, "Some of them. Fred and George think that Emmett is great. He wants to come to the Quidditch tryouts, by the way."

Dean was impressed. "Yeah, he would make a good keeper!"

Harry knocked Dean's and Ron's heads together. "Yes, he would – for Hufflepuff, you idiots! He can't play for another house!"

"I knew that", Ron grumbled indignantly. "What I meant was that we should probably persuade Fred and George not to get him into Quidditch in the first place."

"No need", said Neville. "I've heard Prof Sprout has had to have words with him – he keeps sneaking out at night. He was caught by Snape the other night and lost Hufflepuff ten points."

"I see why Fred and George like him", Hermione said icily. "Point proven."

"I like Alice", Lee Jordan said. "She's really funny. You should have seen her and Trelawney – they get on like a house on fire."

Ginny grimaced. "Good job she's in Ravenclaw, this way they get all the nutcases. Sometimes I wonder if she or Luna is the bigger head case."

Ron said in a carefully neutral tone. "You're right, she makes me laugh too."

Hermione grinned. "I bet; she is pretty. But not quite as good-looking as her sister…"

Several of the boys sported red ears suddenly, and Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes: "Honestly – boys!"

Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione and pointed to a corner of the common-room where Parvati and Lavender were gathered with another bunch of giggling girls. From time to time you could hear sighing and the names Edward, Jasper and Emmett in admiring voices.

Hermione nodded in an exasperated way. "Would you believe that they have been haunting the library since they found out that Edward and Jasper like to read just to pass them and say hello from under fluttering eyelashes?"

"Any reaction so far?" Ginny asked interestedly.

"Just haughty behaviour from Edward and polite indifference by his brother. But", Hermione giggled. "Jasper once obliged in handing down the book one of them asked for – it was a really heavy dusty old thing… and they couldn't very well not take a look, could they? He left them to get it back up on their own."

Ginny joined in Hermione's fit of laughter. "Yes, and Moaning Myrtle said that Lavender was in her toilet for an hour yesterday trying to hex a spot on her face. It only got bigger."

Hermione groaned. "Yes, but will all that help them at passing their NEWTs I wonder? So far none of them have shown any particular talent, or did I miss anything?"

Harry, Ron and the others looked back blankly, and Lee Jordan summed up their thoughts. "If it wasn't for them being here I would have taken them for squibs."

_**Stay tuned for coming attractions and wait what the staff room has to say about the new students!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**debate among the authors:**_

_**C: Why can't the Cullens fly?**_

_**S: The Twilight vampires can't fly. In fact I don't know any flying vamps…**_

_**C: But they've got the brooms!**_

_**S: yes? We've got brooms, mine can't fly! Go downstairs and try!**_

_**C: but we haven't got the right brooms!**_

_**S: ?**__**? They can't use the broom, they don't have magic (apart from Alice maybe) and Hermione can't use a broom very well…**_

_**C: Some people can't drive cars very well**_

_**S: So what? We get a Cleansweep 7 and get on?**_

_**C: Yes, would be great, wouldn't it?**_

_**S: Groan. Let's write!**_

CH8

The first conference of the new school year was almost finished, when the topic of the new students was brought up.

McGonagall who was chairing looked into the round of teachers sitting around the ancient table. "Well?"

"What do you think, Minerva?" Flitwick squeaked from his pile of books at her right hand side.

"I think they are very polite and well-bred…"

"But?" Snape was smiling sardonically.

"But I think they are a little arrogant, to tell the truth. They always give you the feeling they've got far more life-experience than you have, and they – at least that red-haired boy – tends a little to the know-it-all team." Lupin nodded congratulations for the excellent acting performance to his fellow order member.

Prof Sprout complained. "I'm sorry to say that Emmett Cullen keeps sneaking out at night, even though I've told him off for it several times. It is rather exasperating." She wanted to say more but Snape cut in. "Yes, they all show a dangerous disregard for rules. And that enormous chap started hanging around with the Weasley troublemakers, too."

Sprout nodded. "Yes, and as I was going to say, they are not that gifted for Herbology either. Emmett destroyed my whole plantation of Mandrakes accidentally two days ago. Now what am I going to do with my second years?"

Flitwick who had been in the greenhouse when that spectacular event took place chuckled. "Yes, he seems to be an even bigger health hazard than Mr Finnegan."

"Or Longbottom", Snape glared at Sprout who continuously gave Neville excellent marks to Snape's annoyance and thus kept him from failing.

"You have no idea", Lupin muttered ominously under his breath.

The door to the Staff Room opened and Prof Trelawney ghosted in clanking with jewellery.

"Sibyl, how nice of you to have decided to join us after all", McGonagall said sarcastically.

"Did I miss anything?" Trelawney blinked at the gathering short-sightedly.

McGonagall snorted. "We're talking about the Cullens, do you have anything to add?" She asked in an icy voice while Lupin tried to get away from his Nemesis as sneakily as possible.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! Even though I foresaw lots of tragedies for this term" (yawning sounds from the staff), "I saw her coming of course – one of the best seers of the century. Alice Cullen", she clarified in a theatrical voice for those still interested, picked up a box of tea from the staff kitchen and disappeared again.

Prof Babbling nodded in agreement: "Yes, I must say too that Miss Cullen shows a great talent and creativity for Ancient Runes." Alice had thrown herself into a new language with a vengeance.

Prof Vector agreed. "Yes, the two boys I've got in Arithmancy are among the most excellent students I've ever taught."

"They certainly have amazing eyesight", Prof Sinistra added. "Sometimes I think they can see in the dark as well as cats." McGonagall suppressed a nervous chuckle, then cleared her throat and turned to Prof Binns. "How is your first NEWTs course for History of Magic coming along?"

"Well", drawled the ghost teacher in his most boring voice. "Two students – Edmund and James – are promising, but that tall goof has no historical talent whatsoever like the majority of nowadays students."

Sprout gingerly prodded Flitwick awake again.

"They know a lot about Muggles", Charity Burbage informed the rest. "It almost looks like they're from a Muggle background. In case that hasn't been done I think the Americans should be warned about He-who-must-not-be-named as well."

"Yes, I'll make a note of that and tell the Headmaster to contact his American colleagues."

"Good Luck!" Sinistra said dryly. "Have you tried getting past that hellhound of a new secretary lately? I tell you she's scary!"

"No, she's not", Hagrid contradicted at once, a dreamy look in his eye. "She's charming." Sinistra and McGonagall rolled their eyes in synch.

"Charming?" Flitwick frowned. "She overlooked me!"

"Was that before or after you turned up with a rose conjured from paper?" Snape asked ironically, and Flitwick blushed muttering something unintelligible about people minding their own business.

"Anyway", Hagrid said. "That Emmett bloke you're all putting down is just great! He helped me collect a whole tub full of nifflers in his free time." Several teachers blanched. "And his sister is charming."

"That's what you said a minute ago."

"No, the little pixie-ish one. Never afraid of even the biggest scariest animal. She rode a hippogriff in her first lesson!"

"You have hippogriffs with the students? Again?" McGonagall fixed Hagrid with a stern look over her glasses and the half-giant flinched. "Just as a treat, nothing happened. Her brothers came down later in the day, wanting to try it too."

"I bet", Snape said. "They're certainly not scared of monsters, are they?"

Hagrid looked clueless and McGonagall wrapped up the session when the dinner bell rang.

_**A/N**__**: We know the Hogwarts teachers would usually talk about Mr Cullen when referring to the students, but we thought they would make it easier on themselves by not getting the brothers mixed up repeatedly by using surname only.**_


End file.
